Limbo
by shazam girl
Summary: After Wally disappeared from our world he finds himself stuck in a parallel universe, but he's not alone there's a former Robin to keep him company.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

**Thank you for all your feedback :D  
**

* * *

It took a few moments for Wally to realize he had stopped running.

He felt the shock spasm through his muscles as the ringing in his ears dimmed.

A tingling sensation fizzled through his fingers then sparked at the tips. He smelt burning as the roof of his hair singed, and the pounding of the soles of his feet, bruised and swollen.

Wally was standing in a room, which eerily looked like his apartment in Stanford. The walls were plastered with cheap wall paper, the cracks hidden by clunky posters. A battered ten year old TV stood in the corner, next to it snoozed a bulldog. The sound of radio could be heard in the distance chanting to itself innocuously while the smell of overdone toast wafted in the air.

Wally was drawn however to the center of the room to the leather bound couch and the hunched figure perched in the middle of it. Before he could speak the figure raised his head and beckoned Wally to sit next to him. Sipping from a can nonchalantly, the boy looked to be in his mid to late teens, his hair was black and swathed across his face. Wally obeyed, he could sense a vein of menace emit from the boy and he doubted disobeying would be a good idea.

Wally felt the unease began to swell in his stomach. The boy didn't speak preferring to sip contemplatively. He felt his skin simmer from the anxiety as an uncomfortable silence encompassed them. Wally's mind was swamped with thoughts, ''What the hell is going on? Where am I? Who is this guy?''

In a need for understanding, Wally shattered the silence.

'Am I dead?'

The boy stopped drinking then with barely a glance, he muttered.

_'In a way.'_

'Whats that supposed to mean?'

_'Well we're gone right? kicked the bucket, but do really think this is whats after?'_

'Wally threw his hands in the air.'

'This is insane! It looks like my apartment!'

The boy smiled,

_ 'Creepy isn't it_?_ Don't worry you get used to it_.'

Wally felt a slight nudge of recognition at the boys voice. He tried to study his face, but the boy noticed and quickly looked down.

'Why are we here?'

_'No clue_.'

'Then I'm leaving.'

_'Good luck with that.'_

Wally scanned the walls, despite there being a natural light he couldn't see a single window, door or latch. He heard a slight chuckle from his partner as he resigned himself further back into his seat.

'Is there anyone else here?'

_'There was. A girl from Atlantis, red hair and tattoos. She was sweet, she's gone now.'_

'Tula?'

_'That's the one. She was scared for a friend, worried he had gone to far. Then a few days ago she changed, She looked relieved like she could move on. Then she just faded away.' _

Wally sensed bitterness in the boy's tone.

'Maybe that is what will happen to us, give it time.'

_'I doubt it. I've been here for years. Nothing's changed. This is a prison.'_

Wally felt himself placing a hand on the boys shoulder. The boy seemed dejected, exhausted, old. But Wally couldn't help feel a pang of recognition. ''We have met before. I know this guy.'' A voice breaks the silence.

_'Who have you left behind?'_

Wally thought of Artemis, his family, his friends, Barry, Bart and the league.

'Everyone. What about you?'

The boys voice falters slightly.

_'A father.'_

* * *

**Reviews and concrit are always appreciated XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

**Thank you for all your feedback and followers :D  
**

* * *

With his final retort the boy descended into a gloomy silence, which Wally was content with for the time being.

The sound of the radio humming monotonously and the occasional snort from the bulldog was all that penetrated the stillness that encompassed them. Wally wished he could tune it out. The place was unnerving, unwelcoming and deep down although he wouldn't ever admit it, it scared him. He had previously thought he had escaped the frying pan but perhaps now this was the fire.

The restlessness in his chest felt cancerous and in an effort to keep focus. Wally got up and began to examine the enclosing walls in a vain attempt to try to understand what was keeping him here. Or perhaps a chance to find a weakness or a means of escape. Wally pressed his hand to the surface, cold thick stone greeted him but there was something else. A pulse? It gently vibrated through his palm. A familiar voice broke his trance.

_'I know what you're thinking, it won't work.'  
_

The boy stretched out his hands and Wally saw that they were plastered with black and purple bruises.

_'Read my lips. No. Way. Out!'_

'I've got the element of surprise.'

Moving backwards Wally steadied himself and then in a sudden burst of speed he threw himself at the wall.

A sharp laugh brought him back to consciousness. Wally awoke to find himself sprawled across the floor, his head and shoulder throbbed with a dull ache. He pulled himself up, and mentally shook away the stars that circled his forehead. Turning around he saw his associate doubled over trying to hold in a fit of laughter.

_'I did warn you.'_

'This place doesn't make sense.'

_'Tell me about it_.'

'Why do you think we're here?'

His associate seemed aggravated at the query, and Wally wondered if it would have been better to have stayed silent.

_'It's not fair, whatever this is, whatever we've done, it isn't right.' _

The boy spoke slowly his voice was sharp like steel, the question was obviously a painful matter to him. Wally thought he had probably been asking the same thing himself since he'd been trapped here.

_'The dog never wakes up, the TV never turns on, and that radio never shuts up! It's like a prop, it never changes no matter what. You'd better get used to it. We're trapped here and that's not going to change any time soon.'  
_

The pair fell into a frosty silence. The boy lounged back into the couch staring into space. Wally sat on the floor legs crossed gazing at the ceiling.

He reminisced a time when as a small child he had gone to the cinema with his parents. It had been a low budget sci fi, but Wally was in complete awe. The film had finished with the hero saving the earth by sacrificing himself to stop the alien invasion. Wally had hated that ending, it felt wrong, a pioneer taken before his time. He had cried on the way home. He remembered his father placing his hand on his shoulder then reiterating a quote he'd heard before.

"Endings are not always bad. Most times they're just beginnings in disguise.''

Wally mused if this counted as a new commencement.

_'How did you get here?'_

The voice snapped Wally back into reality.

'It can't be any different from you.'_  
_

The boy chuckled then muttered.

_'Perhaps that's why we're here. We screwed up. We've let everyone down.'  
_

Wally frowned.

'I died as a hero.'

_'I died as a failure_.'

* * *

**Reviews and concrit are always appreciated XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

**Thank you for all your feedback and followers :D  
**

**Sorry it took a while, I've been really busy this week. :P**

* * *

'Tell me about Tula?'

Wally's partner glanced over with a quintessential expression.

'To pass the time.'

_'Well she was sad, quiet, sighed a lot too. She was here before me. But she never really wanted to leave. There was always someone on her mind.' _

'Did she tell you how she got here?'

'_Once. Sort of. She was in Atlantis, something to with Ocean masters attempted coup d'etat. She had been guarding the Queen and her son when Oceans master's men stormed in then... Well that's all she really said, I guess she didn't want to talk about it.' _

Wally's face fell solemn. Their Tula had been trapped here all that time. He felt a slight bubble of guilt bust in his abdomen. How would Kaldur have reacted if he knew?

_'Are you okay_?'

I'm fine. I was just thinking, I had retired. Before all of this I mean.

'_Seriously?_'

'Yeah, me and my girlfriend Artemis. We had our own apartment in Palo Alto and a place in Stanford university. It was perfect, happy, stress free, safe.

Wally sighed

'And we should have never of left it.'

_'But why did you?'_

'The world needed saving.'

Wally's partner let out a ungraceful snort.

_'Big heroic sacrifice I take it.'_

'Sort of.'

Wally smiled weakly. If he was going to be honest with himself, Wally had always imagined a heroic sacrifice. As a champion, defeating the villain, getting the girl, saving the world. But the reality of it had been underwhelming. It was so fast he had no time , he couldn't see his friends, parents, Artemis. He couldn't even finish his own words. Wally was there then he was gone. Vanished, absent, erased from life. In a way it was almost ironic one of the fastest men of earth and he had been too slow.

'What happened to you?'

_'It doesn't matter.'  
_

'It did to someone. We're stuck here for God knows how long anyway.'

The boy sighed. Wally could sense that this was a burden for him. The boy sat straight, tightening his shoulders as if he were bracing himself for conflict. He stared at Wally through piercing cold blue eyes with such intensity that Wally almost flinched. There was a rage there brimming under the surface, Wally could feel it, a fuse ready to blow. His partner sucked in his breath then spoke in the most monotonous voice he could manage.

_'I ran away. Got it. Ran away and got myself killed.'_

'I don't believe you.'

_'It's the truth.'_

'Would your father think that?'

Wally watched his partner dig his fingers into his palm.

_'It doesn't matter.'_

A sudden pang of recognition ignited in Wally's subconscious.

'What's your name?'

The boy remained silent.

'We've met haven't we? You know who I am. This isn't a coincidence, we've met before.'

The boy avoided Wally's gaze, instead he look down hiding his face behind the swath of black hair that drooped over. But Wally had stitched the clues together. The voice, the attitude, the anger. It was him, aged and worn down but never the less they could be no mistake now.

'It's you isn't it,

Jason.'

* * *

**Secrets out XD And a surprise guest will appear in the next chapter **

**Reviews and concrit are always appreciated :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

**Thank you for all your feedback and followers :D  
**

**Finally got on top of course work to get this written :D  
**

* * *

'Why on earth did you try to hide that from me!'

Jason refused to meet Wally's gaze and instead stared furiously at the floor.

'Did you think that was funny? Some kind of sick joke!'

_'It's not like that.'_

'Then tell me. Why?'

Jason looked up and Wally could see that his eyes were brimming. His voice sounded hoarse when he spoke.

_'I didn't think it was right, not after how we ended things before.' _

'Jason did you really think that matters now, it was three years ago_. _

Wally smiled reassuringly_. _

'Believe me we got over it. Everyone did. Even Dick.

Jason smirked at the name.

_'My bad. I just...'_

'Don't fret over it, it's done now. Okay?'

_'Okay._'

Wally took the time to examine his former team mate. How could he not have recognized him from the start?

It was true that Jason had aged, he was taller, his hair was longer and unkempt. There was a cluster of stubble decorating his cheeks and an entrenched scar buried into his temple. Wally winced he knew where that had came from. It was the eyes however that demanded the most attention, they were still the piercing blue that had winded Wally when they first met. Although slightly sunken they still conveyed the same fierce demeanor that had once frightened his team mates.

Wally realized he had been noticed.

'Um.. You're taller. Than before I mean.'

Jason cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

_'Yeah, one of the hang ups here I'm afraid. Time still flies. We get older.'_

_'Great.'_

With nothing left to say, Wally was content to remain silent. He could still hear the mournful dirge of the radio and the scent of burnt toast still wafted in the air. Yet Wally couldn't feel any hunger or tiredness. He glanced over at the dog still snoozing in the corner and the thought that it would never wake no longer bugged him.

Great. you're getting used to the place Wally. Might as well, you're trapped in here until you're an old man.

And in all weirdness that no longer bugged him either. He was scared yes. But not anxious, a wave of dispassion had washed over him.

He thought of his future how he had planned it with Artemis, traveling together, Paris, Hanoi, Vienna. Gone, but he could not find the strength to mourn.

_'How ... are the others? Hows...Batman?_

Wally snapped from his thoughts.

'Batman's quieter now than before. He gave up leadership of the league, gave it to Captain Atom. I don't see him as much as before.'

_'What about Nightwing?'_

'Dick's a lot more secretive, he doesn't joke around much either. He keeps his thoughts to himself.

'_Wally_, i_s there a new Robin?'_

Wally grimaced. But before he could begin to answer his words are cut across by an intruding voice.

'May I interrupt you boys?'

Both Wally and Jason jolted in surprise then turned to face their unexpected guest.

'You said there was no one else here Jason!'

_'There wasn't!'_

But stood in the corner of the room, was the unmistakable, gentlemanly dressed, Italian illusionist. Giovanni Zatara.

Casually he took of his top hat then bowed to the pair.

'_But how di...'_

'That is not important right now and I don't have much time to spare. But is urgent that I speak to you two.'

* * *

**And the truth is then revealed. Kinda XD**

**Reviews and concrit are always appreciated :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

**Thank you for the awesome feedback :D  
**

* * *

It had been a long time since Wally had seen Zatara in the flesh. And admittedly he had began to forget that the magician was still a member of the league.

_'Do you know this guy?'_

Jason looked ready to pounce, his fists were clenched as he glared angrily at their guest.

'Calm down Jason, this is Giovanni Zatara, he's Zatanna's father.'

_'I've never seen him before.'_

'He's the host of Dr Fate.'

'Apologies for the intrusion but I believe you are in need of an explanation.'

Zatara walked closer. Noticing the agitated Jason he displayed his palms while smiling wiry.

'I mean you no harm Jason.'

_'You couldn't have got here sooner?_'

'It was not an easy task and I got here as quickly as I could, and I haven't much time.'

Jason muttered something unintelligible under his breath, then slowly started to relax.

Zatara turned his attention to Wally.

'This room we are trapped is merely a fabrication.'

_'No shit Sherlock.' _ _  
_

Zatara ignored the remark.

'No. Wally this is a projection, to keep you at ease. Taken from your memories a place with a special connection to you.'

'It's not doing a very good job... why did it chose my apartment?'

'Where do you wish to be most right now?'

Wally sighed.

'Point taken... But, Jason? This isn't where he'd want to be.'

Zatara glanced sadly across to the sulky exterior of the former Robin.

'Jason's connections are no place to be.'

The former sidekick growled.

'_You've pretty much stated the obvious up till now , so please tell me are you're going to help us?'_

_'_There is very little I can do, there is a stronger force keeping you here. It has trapped you here for its own purpose. You have to find out what if you are ever going to be free.'

_'How!?'_

'One of you worked it out you two will discover it as well ... But let's start with a change of scenery. '

Wally was surprised by the sudden crack emitting from the apartment walls. The room was being remoulded. They expanded then twisted as the walls gave away to stone. The TV, the couch even the dog were swallowed by the commotion. The radio dirge ceased as the apartment slowly took the form of Mount Justice. The kitchen and the corridors began to take shape, Wally could see the training room, the showers even the pool table emerging into their place. The mount however was silent, the smell burnt cookies hung in the air and Wally half expected M'gann to rush in to save her creations. It was eerie.

'I believe this is more fitting.'

'How did you do that?'

'I merely willed it, you will learn to do it as well.'

Jason looked bewildered, the blood had drained from his face. He stood dazzled them immediately got up and fumbled down one of the corridors.

'Jason wait!'

'Let him go, we need to speak, I am running out of time an you need to be warned.'

Giovanni cast a cautious glance to check Jason was out of earshot.

'Be careful.'

'What do you mean?'

'He is an angry child, and he is lost.'

'He was murdered by the joker and then dumped here for how long, that would tick anyone off.'

'He was dangerous before this, you know that.'

'He been fine so far.'

'Just be alert and look for the signs. I fear that this has caused a deeper damage.'

'I'm not too great myself you know.'

Giovanni chuckled.

'You hide it well.'

'I've always been good at denial.'

'Stay safe Wally West, and you will find a way.'

Giovanni sighed. He was starting to fade. Small sparks of electricity flew of his jacket then fizzled into smoke.

'I believe my time is up.'

'Will you come back.

'I will do what is in my power.'

'Before you go, one more thing... you never explained, how did you get here? You're not dead, like us I mean. Are you?'

Zatara smiled but it was filled with sadness. Wally could sense what the magician had wanted to say but couldn't. He was almost gone when the last words reached Wally's ears.

'I am sorry.'

* * *

**Already working out the endings, and the next chapters. I have two in mind :)**

**Reviews and concrit are always appreciated :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

**Sorry its took so long I've been really busy. **

**Thank you for you reading :D  
**

* * *

Zatara's last words stung in Wally's ears.

A slight shiver tingled down Wally's spine. The cave suddenly felt a lot chillier.

Glancing around, Wally sighed. The place felt odd, it was familiar but there was still an eerie aurora in the place, something was unnerving him and despite Jason not being the most social of partners he was glad to have someone as company.

But no matter how unnerved he was, Wally couldn't fight the nostalgia that erupted in his chest. This place was his second home, for his second family. He thought of his team, of Dick, Connor, M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis. Their missions together, the good times and the bad.

He could almost see them assembling into quintessence. M'gann baking in the kitchen, Connor sulking on the sofa, Kaldur reading quietly, Dick hanging from one of the banisters pulling pranks on unsuspecting visitors. And finally he saw himself bickering with Artemis on who was stronger.

He could hear them, their voices, talking, shouting, laughing. _Gone_.

Wally clamped his eyes shut to seal the hot tears that welled in his eyes.

He missed it. More than anything.

Wally wondered what they were doing now. Are they mourning him still? Did he have his own memorial? Would the public know? What about his parents? Artemis? Barry? Had he been replaced?

He wondered on the possibility of a new Kid Flash. Would Bart take on his title? He had offered it to him. But he alive and retiring back them. Have things changed?

Wally mentally kicked himself for not asking Zatara.

His train of thought was broken by the arrival of Jason.

Jason's face was flushed red and his eyes gleamed. He looked around puzzled before asking.

_'Where did the magician go?'_

'He's gone.'

_'Some help he was.'_

'You didn't have to be such an ass.'

'_I didn't like the look of him.'_

Wally rolled his eyes.

'You're hopeless.'

_'Its incredible this place, it just like the real thing, everything's here right down to the nail.'_

_'_I still expect the team to walk in at any moment.'

_'You miss them a lot don't you?'_

_'_Yeah._'_

Wally tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He realized that his expression was displaying more than he wanted it to and tried to hide his face from his colleagues view. Jason looked down.

Wally breathed out slowly.

_'About the team' _

'What about them?'

_'Do they miss me?'  
_

'Everyone does.'

_'Is that the truth?'  
_

'Why would I lie to you?'

_'I know I wasn't the easiest to get along with.'  
_

'Jason its...'

_'Promise me you tell me the truth then.'  
_

'why are you asking me this?'

_'About Batman, I asked you before?'_

_'_Now's not really the time.'

_'Wally please tell me. Is there a new Robin?_

Wally gulped. He could've have lied. He could've made up an eloquent story on how Batman had sworn to never take another protege. But Wally felt that Jason deserved the truth. He felt that his expression had already betrayed the truth anyway as he watched Jason's face crumple.

'His names Tim.'

...

'Jason?'

...

* * *

**It's getting tense XD**

**Reviews and concrit are always appreciated :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

**I'm Alive! XD **

**Gosh its been ages anyhow I'm back and thank you for you reading :D  
**

* * *

'Say something Jason!'

The former Robins face had drained to a sickly white. Wally could sense the tension build as Jason bit hard onto his lower lip and dug his fingers into his palms. His silence was threatening and it made Wally anxious. The speedster was keen to get a reaction from him, good, bad, violent it didn't matter anything to break the dead air around them.

'He's only been Robin for a few months'

...

'He tracked Batman down by himself.'

...

'He persuaded him, he impressed us.'

...

'No one wanted to replace you, Not Batman, Not Dick and certainly no one on the team!

Are you even listening to me!?

...

Jason Please!.'

...

Jason stared at the floor, Wally's voice had become a background mummer to the pounding that now pervaded his skull. He could feel his temperature soar as the veins in his temple throbbed. He looked up to see Wally staring at him with wide eyes, filled with concern.

He breathed out slowly. Wally did the same.

'We never wanted to replace you.'

_'I believe you.'_

Jason watched as relief swept across Wally's face.

'_I'm not angry.'_

The former Robin forced out a smile that failed to reach his eyes. His voice was almost acidic.

_'I'm happy for them.'_

Wally whistled.

'You had me scared there for a second.'

'_Sorry, I guess it just going to take time to get used to.' _

Wally laughed.

'Tell me about it. Listen, I'm going to the training room to let out some misdirected frustration so if you want we can...'

_'Just one more thing first Wally, what about the Joker?'_

'What about him?'

_'Is he.?'_

Wally sighed in abandon.

'You know what Batman's like Jason.''

'_Oh'_

'I'm sorry.'

_'Its alright._'

Wally began to turn towards the training room, turning back quickly he noticed that Jason remained rooted to the ground.

'Are you coming?'

_'No Wally, I think I need some time alone.'_

* * *

**It's been so long XD sorry its a short chapter just a build up to what happens next :D**

**Reviews and concrit are always appreciated :D  
**


End file.
